The initial goal of the study is to determine if we can collect our goal of 5 x 1010 granulocytes. Several aspects of the protocol need to be optimized to maximize our efficiency and our resulting yield. G-CSF is used to stimulate granulocyte production. Dexamethasone and Hespan is used to sediment the cells being apheresed. Our initial 3 apheresis procedures confirmed significant increases in granulocyte production and efficiency of collection. Operational adjustments such as increasing flow rates negatively effect intravascular calcium potentially significant morbidity, continue to be worked out. We have been able to collect 3.2 x 1010 cells and are confident with additional adjustments we can reach our target which would then allow us to proceed with determining the efficacy of the therapy in improving survival during severe sepsis.